on devils wings
by gunsniper018
Summary: the tree of liberty must be refreshed from time to time with the blood of patriots for amuro this statement couldn't be anymore true The sequel to extreme courage R&R please


**On devils wings: Forbidden memories**

A young man is standing in a field, he looks to both sides, and on one side he can see a severe storm raging. On the other side he can see a calm peaceful valley. As he's looking at both sides, he hears a voice behind him. "Much like us, is it not?" the shady figure said. "Who are you and what do you mean us?" the young man said. "You don't remember me, I'm shocked. But considering the explosion, I would be surprised if you didn't have a case of amnesia." The shady figure said. Suddenly a forest scene replaced the field scene.

The young man looked off in the distance, he could see what looked like a small city burning. Above the city there was a shadowy object flying in his direction. He recognized it but he didn't know where he had seen it before. It was the XXGW-0010, a specially created gundam. The gundam landed and was soon followed by a small fighter jet. Suddenly the image froze, he realized who, where and what this was. It felt as if it had been years ago, on that night he had been controlled by a hybrid of his alter ego due to the Zero systems interference. Put simply he had gone mad, as a result he had destroyed an entire neo earth base and nearly killed one of his best friends. "So you remember now do you?" the shadowy figure said. He quickly identified the figure; it must be his alter ego, neo strider, which meant this was his subconscious. "You figure correctly. But the reason I have invaded your subconscious is simple. One, I knew your memory would need to be jogged. Two, we have a bigger crisis, you see, on this night, our actions had some, shall we say, side effects." Neo said. Amuro replied " what kind of side effects." "Well for one, you're in deep shit with your superiors. Two, when we combined our strength to fight Dark Neo. Our consciousness's became merged, thus creating a new entity." Said neo…

Meanwhile, Lena Hido had fell asleep beside her friend's bed. It had been a few weeks since the incident, but she remembered it as clear as if it had happened only minutes ago. Amuro had gone insane, and as a result nearly killed her. But he didn't, in fact he had gone as far as nearly killing himself to protect her. For the five days following the incident she was saddened by the thought that her friend had died. But then on the fifth day when the wolf pack had reported that they had found a body, she felt like she about to burst. Her friend was alive, even though the body could have been anybody; she had to keep hope alive that it was Amuro.

The minutes until wolf pack returned were pure torture. But when they did arrive she released a sigh of relief as she recognized the body as that of Amuro. Her friend, although slightly altered, had returned. As she sat beside the bed of sleeping comrade, she thought to herself if things would ever be the same…

Back in Amuro's subconscious, the two, now fused, warriors discussed how they would deal with the situation. "I say we should let things play out. If things get too heavy we'll make an escape." Amuro said. "How do you propose an escape, the zero's gone and they've probably already shut down the instant teleport function on the X-5." Neo said. "That's where you're wrong, although the zero was a military produced MS, the X-5 was my own personally designed MS. It can only be recomputed with the special access key I keep in my jacket." Amuro said.

"Well I sure hope this works because we've got company." Neo said. Back in the hospital room, Lena sat there closely observing Amuro's condition, within the past hour she had noticed his condition had become more stable. She knew that he was going to wake up at any moment.

Suddenly, his eyes began to open, his hair reverted from it's pitch black color back to it's silvery white color. He sat up and stared into her eyes, she could see that his eyes had changed from black to a pearl white. " Morning'" he said as he scratched his cheek. It was almost a perfect moment, except that when she was about to give a reply to him, five armed guards kicked in the door.

She realized what was happening, she had heard rumors that the government was putting plans into action to keep the zero incident a secret. She had already decided that she wasn't going to allow this travesty to occur. While one of the guards was preparing to fire his weapon, she had already drawn her own pistol. She was about to release a shot when, Amuro appeared in front of her. He quickly grabbed her and yelled "X5, Lets roll". Suddenly the hospital room disappeared and was replaced by what appeared to be the control center of a gundam.

"Well that was a close call, but we're safe now." Amuro said. "Where are we anyways?" Lena said. "We're inside my original gundam, the X5." Amuro said. Lena looked around and noticed that some of the components for the mobile trace system were a little different than what she was used to seeing. "X5, main hatch open" Amuro said releasing Lena, whom he had been holding tightly, from his grip. Lena walked out of the gundam. Looking around she realized that she was in a makeshift hangar bay.

As she and Amuro took an elevator down, she looked up at the gundam. She had seen the original specs on the gundam. It was a custom mass-produced MS, but she couldn't figure out why it was considered a custom. Besides the mobile trace system, it seemed to be your basic run of the mill gundam. It had a single beam rifle, dual sabers and upgraded boosters.

There really was nothing special about the gundam. "It may not look like much but its not so much about the weapon as it is about the user." Amuro said noticing Lena's confused look. "Apparently, but what are we going to do about the government being after you." Lena said. "not much we can do, I'll have to take my gundam to it's secondary hangar. That should keep me hidden for a while. While I'm there I can send reports of the faults of the zero system to every head of the major arms manufacturers." Amuro said. "what will that gain you, as soon as the government sees what you are up to they'll come down on you." Lena said. "well if they decide to it will be harder for them to make an attack on me, since their credibility well be low for declaring that the zero system was a complete system when it was, in reality, a prototype system." Amuro said

"Well, hopefully that will work, so how do you want me to help?" Lena said. Amuro replied "I just need the specs for the zero system, after that _you _are going to stay low." "but why? Wouldn't I be of more help to you up close." Lena said worried for Amuro's safety. "Probably, but if and when they find me they're going to be coming in full force. I don't want you to be anywhere near me when they come." Amuro said. "No way, I nearly lost you last time, I'm not going to leave your side again." Lena said. Amuro walked up to her and placed a single hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said. "For what?" she said. "For this." Amuro said with a quick punch to Lena's stomach. She immediately passed out from the punch. "Again sorry, but in the same way you don't want to lose me, I don't to lose you either."

With that Amuro climbed aboard the X5 and left…

**End Part 1**


End file.
